Wish you were here
by AnNi3-cHaN
Summary: Para entender una historia, siempre hay que ir a sus inicios. La primera influencia que tenemos en nuestra vida son nuestros padres, ellos guían nuestros pasos hasta que el destino toca a la puerta. Les presento a Géminis...
1. Chapter 1

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia publicada, espero sea de su agrado.

***Nota: Saga y Kanon, así como cualquier otro santo que por aquí pudiera aparecer, NO me pertenece a mí sino al buen Señor Kuru, bendito sea por eso. Yo sólo tengo una mente muy inquieta, no hago nada con fines de lucro, sólo deseo poder acallar las voces en mi cabeza que dicen llamarse musas.***

* * *

El día ya casi terminaba. La luz rojiza aún se reflejaba sobre sus mejillas dejando ver claramente sus lágrimas cruzando por ellas. No había nadie más que él y sus pensamientos, o al menos eso era lo que él creía…

—¡Darius! —Lo llamó ella, pero no hubo respuesta. —¡Darius! —Insistió.

—¿Qué pasa Missy? —Dijo sin ganas.

—Llamaron de la estación. —Él la volteó a ver rápidamente, pero ella sólo bajó la mirada. —Lo siento Das, necesitan que alguien vaya a identificar un cuerpo.

—Un…no sé para qué me dices eso, Missy. Ella NO está muerta.

—Yo tampoco quisiera creerlo Das, es mi hermana. —La voz se le empezaba a entrecortar. —Pero…ya son 6 meses sin saber nada de ella… —Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. —Yo iría sola a identificar el cuerpo, pero creo que es mejor que vengas conmigo y veas con tus propios ojos si es ella…No podemos seguir aferrados a que regrese algún día, cuando ambos sabemos que no será así.

—¡Basta Missy! —Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te espero afuera.

Darius dudó, pero unos segundos después la alcanzó. Caminaron a la estación que no quedaba muy lejos. Al llegar Missy se adelantó a entrar, Darius vaciló de nuevo; para cuando entró ya llevaban a Missy donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Se acercó a ella y entonces se los mostraron. Estaba hecho un desastre, su cara se encontraba llena de rasguños, probablemente a causa de algún forcejeo; su ropa estaba teñida de sangre, y tenía varias yagas tal vez hechas por un puñal. Missy se abrazó a Darius y cubrió su rostro con el pecho de él. Mientras, Darius no podía quitar la vista de la mano de la chica en la mesa, donde ella llevaba puesto el anillo que una vez le regaló…

—Violación. —Dijo uno de los oficiales.

—¿Cómo dice? —Preguntó Darius que no había estado poniendo atención, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Le decía que hace poco atrapamos a unos sujetos que se buscaban por varios cargos de violación y homicidio. Después de la sentencia descubrimos el lugar donde tenían los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Un frigorífico para carne. De verdad lo lamento mucho. No me gusta dar este tipo de noticias, pero si les consuela en algo, los criminales ya pagaran sus crímenes.

—¿Cuándo me la puedo llevar?

—Cuando lo desee, a ella ya la examinó el forense, sólo falta un poco de papeleo. ¿Gusta que le contacte con algún servicio funerario? —Darius asintió.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Dos días después se llevaría a cabo el entierro. No asistió mucha gente, ella no contaba con muchos amigos, en realidad sólo eran Darius, Missy, Daniel, Nathan, Rachel (amigos íntimos); y los pequeños Saga y Kanon (los hijos de Missy, que contaban con sólo 3 añitos). Todo pasó tan rápido, entre lágrimas y sollozos; y dos pequeños que no entendían nada. El funeral terminó y todos se alejaban para ir a sus respectivas casas, todos, con una excepción: Darius no se había inmutado, aun cuando ya los demás estaban es los autos.

—¡Das! —Corrió Kanon hasta él.

—Vámonos, queremos irnos. —Protestó Saga, llegando con él también.

—Vayan con su mamá. Adelántense, ya los alcanzaré más tarde. —Dijo seco.

—¡Das! —Dijeron los niños al unísono.

—¡Váyanse ya! —Les gritó. Los gemelos hicieron ademán de llanto. —¡Lo siento! —Se inclinó y los abrazó. —Miren, es que quiero estar solo un rato con su tía.

—¿Por qué no volvemos cuando despierte? —Inquirió Saga. Los ojos de Darius se nublaron.

—Saga, Kanon. Su tía ya no va a despertar.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Está muy cansada? —Preguntó Kanon.

—Vengan niños —Dijo Missy, acercándose a ellos y tomándoles las manos. —Se los explicaré camino a casa. Das, no llegues muy tarde, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta con los niños tomados de sus manos. Dejó a Darius junto a la cripta, donde ya completamente solo, lloró cual niño pequeño.

* * *

Espero que les vaya gustando. Actualizaré pronto.

Próximo Capítulo: "Fue la primera vez que vi esos ojos turquesa, cuando me enamoré de ella. —Los pequeños hicieron cara de asco."

Se agradecerán los reviews ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola de nuevo ^_^

Muchas Gracias por leer esta historia y por los lindos reviews que me han dado. Nana-C-lover, AliceSaguiz, angel de acuario y yad-sol: Muchas Gracias por los ánimos.

Nana-C-lover: Esta historia va a girar casi al 100% alrededor de los gemelitos, pero habrá uno que otro capítulo (cómo el primero) que meta más a mis personajes inventados para darle un poco de sentido a la historia. :P Espero que con eso quede aclarado un poco ese punto.

Y sin más demora, les dejo esto. Ojalá lo disfruten. n_n

***Nota: Saga y Kanon, así como cualquier otro santo que por aquí pudiera aparecer, NO me pertenece a mí sino al buen Señor Kuru, bendito sea por eso. Yo sólo tengo una mente muy inquieta, no hago nada con fines de lucro, sólo deseo poder acallar las voces en mi cabeza que dicen llamarse musas.***

* * *

—Saga, no puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco. Das aún no llega…

—¿Recuerdas esa canción que nos cantaba mi tía?... —Dijo Kanon sin prestarle atención. —La extraño. No importa que no haya venido a nuestro cumpleaños. Ya la perdone.

—Hey par, aún no se duermen. —Entró Darius al cuarto de los pequeños. Saga lo miró con gesto desafiante.

—Te tardaste. —Dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eh?

—Mamá te pidió que no llegaras muy tarde.

—Lo siento…

—Está llorando. No me gusta que mamá llore.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos. Kanon lo abrazó un segundo antes de que Darius lo hiciera.

—Lo lamento, Saga.

—¿Te irás de nuevo? —Preguntó al fin el gemelo mayor.

—No.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo… Ustedes dos, ya deberían estar dormidos.

—No podíamos dormir. —Replicó Kanon.

—¿Les cuento una historia?

—¡Sí! —Gritó Kanon emocionado. —De piratas.

—Muy bien, de piratas… —Los niños se acomodaron en la cama. —Había una vez un pirata muy apuesto, dueño del navío más impresionante que hubiese cruzado todos los mares, su nombre era Darius. En una ocasión, Darius escuchó hablar de un barco que contenía las riquezas más impresionantes, pues había asaltado a las naciones más poderosas. Así que decidió que buscaría la nave y se haría de ella. Por fin, después de años de búsqueda, la encontró. No dudó un segundo en abordar la nave y buscar al capitán para derrocarlo.

—¿Y el capitán era poderoso?

—¿Hubo un gran duelo de espadas?

—El capitán era el más poderoso de todos. Era alto con una cabellera larga que llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Su rostro parecía el de un ángel, pero lo más impresionante es que se trataba de una mujer.

—¿Una mujer?

—No sólo una mujer, Saga, era hermosa. Sus ojos reflejaban determinación, esa que sólo se adquiere después de muchas batallas… Fue la primera vez que vi esos ojos turquesa, cuando me enamoré de ella. —Los pequeños hicieron cara de asco.

—Eeww. No puedes hablar de amor en un cuento de piratas.

—De hecho ni siquiera debería haber una mujer.

—Ellos deberían tener una gran batalla.

—No ena-mo-rarse.

—Jajaja, lo siento, me deje llevar…

—Niños, es hora de dormir. —Dijo Missy asomada por la puerta

—Ahh.

—Pero Das nos estaba contando un mal cuento de piratas.

—Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

—Prometo tener un mejor cuento para la próxima. —Dijo Das arropando a los gemelos.

—Y que no haya mujeres. —Bostezó Kanon.

—Das. —Le susurró Saga. —No dejes que mamá vuelva a llorar.

Darius acarició tiernamente sus cabellos, antes de salir de la habitación con Missy.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

Missy lo abrazó.

—Sabía que te ibas a tardar. —Le sonrió. Acarició su rostro e intentó besarlo, pero Darius se apartó. —Hace un rato te llamaron. —Dijo ella más seria. —Al parecer, hay una orden en el Santuario de Athena para que cada soldado y Santo de cualquier rango se presente ante el Gran Patriarca.

—¿Qué?

—Será mejor que empieces a empacar. Parecía importante, y algo me dice que te ausentarás por un buen tiempo.

—Misssy…

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —Gritó Saga, mientras salía corriendo del cuarto, quedándose de pie frente a Darius, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Prometiste que no te irías.

—Saga… —Darius se inclinó para estar a su altura. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Detestó ver la decepción en ellos.

—Te odio. —Dijo el pequeño para luego regresar llorando a su habitación.

—¿Yo también debo odiar a Das? —Le preguntó Kanon una vez que tuvo a su gemelo a su alcance para abrazarlo.

—Hablaré con ellos...

—Déjalo Darius, yo lo haré. Además tú tienes que atender otros asuntos ahora, mejor prepárate para tu viaje.

Missy entró tras los pequeños, dejándo a un muy contrariado Darius en el pasillo.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—¿Nos vas a contar otra historia aburrida?

—Mejor que eso Kanon, les voy a contar por qué está promesa no se puede romper."

Hasta pronto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, please review ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola, aquí reportándome de nuevo

Una dísculpa por la tardanza, se debe a que mis profesores deciden dejarme mucha tarea, y pues no me deja mucho tiempo para transcribir u_u

En fin, volviendo a algo más alegre: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews! Gracias AliceSaguiz por los ánimos y que bueno que te vaya gustando.

Jejeje y sí, tienes toda la razón Nana-C-lover: Como no quejarse con una historia de piratas como esa ^^ Y yo sé que es un poquito difícil imaginarse a los chibi gemelos así, yo también tuve que pensármelas mucho para definir su personalidad. Pero Saga no siempre fue esquizo XD y Kanon no siempre fue ambicioso, por lo que me los imagino así cuando todavía eran "inocentes" :P

Bueno, sin más aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten! ^_^

***Nota: Saga y Kanon NO me pertenece lamentablemente, pero que buena falta me hacen un par de gemelos como esos...ehem decía que pertenecen al buen Señor Kuru. No hago nada con fines de lucro, sólo deseo poder acallar las voces en mi cabeza que dicen llamarse musas.***

* * *

—Te digo que no.

—Que sí.

—Ya basta Kanon. Das no es nada nuestro. ¿Por qué volvería?

—Es nuestro tío. Y nos quiere, y también a mamá.

—No, no lo es. Y no regresará una vez que se vaya, si nos quisiera a nosotros y a mamá no se iría.

—¡DAS! —Kanon fue corriendo hacia él al verlo pasar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dijo preocupado al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del gemelo menor.

—No te vayas. Saga dice cosas feas. Dile que no son verdad.

Darius lo abrazó con fuerza.

_***Flashback***_

—¿Estuviste llorando?

—No.

—Aún puedo ver la humedad en tus ojos.

—Es sólo que Missy me dijo unas cosas…tonterías. Lo siento, no es nada.

—Tiene que ser "algo" si te hizo derramar lágrimas.

—¿Vienes a despedirte? —Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

—¡Oh! Así que es eso.

—Es sólo que…

—Kaylah, linda. Volveré pronto. No hay nada en toda Grecia que me mantenga demasiado tiempo alejado de ti.

—Entonces no te vayas.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. Soy un Santo de Plata, tengo que cumplir con mi deber. Pero eso no me impide regresar contigo en cuanto mi misión este cumplida.

—Técnicamente sí lo hace. Los Santos deben despojarse de esos sentimientos que los hacen más débiles, ¿no?

—Pero amarte me hace más fuerte.

—Darius, no hagas esto más difícil…

—Pero es cierto. Kaylah yo te amo. —Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Ella no puedo contener más sus lágrimas, se abrazó a su pecho y lloró abiertamente.

—Kaylah… —Ella abrió los ojos al sentir la intrusión en su dedo anular. —Este anillo era de mi madre… Mi padre era pescador. Cada vez que él se iba a mar abierto, ella sufría mucho. Entonces le mandó a hacer este anillo con la inscripción "_Αφήνω την καρδιά, μου να είναι πάντα μαζί σας_"…

—"_Te dejo mi corazón, yo siempre estaré contigo"_.

—Es el título de un canto Sagrado. Donde yo nací si alguien hace un juramento ante esta oración, se dice que el juramento es inquebrantable. Incluso, cuando una pareja se une en matrimonio se recita el canto completo para unificarlos… —Darius la miró directo a los ojos. —Mi padre juró siempre regresar al lado de mi madre, sin importar que tan larga o peligrosa fuese la jornada… Y siempre lo hizo… Ahora yo te hago el mismo juramento: Mientras tú así lo quieras, no importa que tan lejos vaya, que tanto tiempo me lleve, o que tan peligrosa sea mi misión, yo siempre regresaré a ti.

***_Fin del Flashback_***

—Kanon, Saga. Hice algo para ustedes.

—Yo no quiero nada de ti. —Dijo Saga dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

Darius avanzó a Saga y antes de que el gemelo mayor pudiera objetar, ágilmente le colocó alrededor del cuello una cadenita. Hizo lo mismo con Kanon. Saga miró extrañado el pequeño anillo que colgaba de la cadena.

—¿Qué es esto? —Señaló Kanon al anillo que portaba, idéntico al de su hermano.

—Es una promesa.

—Yo no creo en tus promesas. —Dijo Saga a punto de quitarse el colgante.

—Espera Saga. Primero dame la oportunidad de contarles algo…

—¿Nos vas a contar otra historia aburrida?

—Mejor que eso Kanon. Les voy a contar por qué esta promesa no se puede romper. Alcanzan a ver la inscripción.

—Y qué con eso. No sabemos leer.

—Lo sé, aún no. Pero cuando lo hagan, se darán cuenta que el de Saga dice "_Αφήνω την καρδιά_" y el de Kanon "_μου να είναι πάντα μαζί σας_". Y si los juntan se forma un conjuro muy poderoso.

—¿Un conjuro? ¿Mágico?

—Sí. Donde nací, este conjuro es el más Sagrado que existe y es irrompible. Esos anillos los hice especialmente para ustedes con un anillo muy especial que me fue heredado. Anillo que ya ha hecho que se cumplan juramentos similares, así que es muy confiable.

—¿Cómo funciona? —Dijo Saga no pudiendo ocultar más su curiosidad.

—Bueno. Yo les juro ante estos dos anillos que sin importar que tan lejos vaya o que tanto tiempo me lleve, yo siempre regresaré a su lado. Y mientras ustedes se mantengan unidos como buenos hermanos, está promesa jamás se romperá.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—Oye ese es mi anillo, ¿qué haces con él?, ¿en qué momento me lo quitaste? ¡Regrésamelo, regrésamelo!"

Hasta pronto ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola, he vuelto a las andadas. ^^

Disculpen la tardanza, no esperaba mantenerme tan ocupada en vacaciones, que éstas se acabaran tan pronto; y que la escuela me llenaría de tarea en un santiamén. Sin embargo, no es excusa y lo siento u_u

Muchas Gracias por esperar, por seguir leyendo y por sus lindos reviews. AliceSaguiz de verdad muchas gracias y mikaelaamaarhcp que bueno que te esté gustando. Les mando un gran saludo. Y sin más demora, este capítulo que espero les guste.

***Nota: Saga y Kanon NO me pertenece lamentablemente, pero quisiera un par de gemelos como esos ^^... pertenecen al buen Señor Kuru. No hago nada con fines de lucro, sólo deseo poder entretener a las voces en mi cabeza que dicen llamarse musas, para que me dejen poner atención a clase un día de estos :P***

* * *

—Ha llegado Darius de Cefeo, Excelencia.

Darius hizo una reverencia al estar frente al trono del Gran Patriarca.

—Te esperábamos antes, Darius. Todos tus compañeros ya están reunidos en la sala de juntas.

—Lamento la demora.

—No tienes por qué disculparte… Escuché lo de Kaylah, ¡cuanto lo siento! —Dijo con gran pesar en la voz.

—Gracias Gran Maestro.

—¿Y cómo están los niños?

—¿Los niños? ¡Oh, claro! Están bien, tal vez un poco molestos porque tuve que irme. —Sonrió para sí. —En especial Saga.

—Saga es el mayor, no es así.

—Sí, no para de recordárselo a Kanon en cada oportunidad que tiene.

—¿Pelean mucho?

—Cosas de niños, en realidad son muy unidos.

—El lazo que se forma entre hermanos tiende a ser aún mayor en gemelos. Eso será importante en los tiempos difíciles que se avecinan.

Darius lo miró interrogante, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Será mejor que no hagamos esperar más a los demás. Ya habrá tiempo para informalidades después.

—Sí Excelencia.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Saga! ¡Saga! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Cállate Kanon! No me dejas concentrar.

—¿Qué haces? —El gemelo menor miró con curiosidad el libro que sostenía con sus piernas y los pequeños objetos en sus manos. —Oye ese es mi anillo, ¿qué haces con él?, ¿en qué momento me lo quitaste? ¡Regrésamelo, regrésamelo!

—¡Kanon! No me pegues, sólo lo tomé prestado. Calma ¡Ay!

—¡DÁMELO!

—Bien, tómalo —Se lo aventó. —Pero entonces jamás te diré lo que descubrí.

Kanon se quedó serio un segundo.

—Lo lamento. —Miró fijamente su anillo. —Es que si algo le pasa…Das no volverá. —Volteó a ver a su hermano nuevamente. —¿Qué descubriste?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

El menor asintió extendiéndole el anillo. Saga sonrió.

—Estabas dormido, no creí que te molestarías. La próxima vez preguntaré.

—La próxima vez, NO toques mis cosas. —Kanon le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso.

—Bueno, bueno. Mira esto. —Saga señaló emocionado una de las páginas. —¿Lo ves?

—Ahm, Saga, son un montón de letras.

—Ay Kanon, pon atención. Míralas de cerca, ¿lo ves? —El futuro dragón del mar lo volteó a ver con una ceja enarcada. —Son las mismas que están en nuestros anillos. ¡Das no nos mintió! Aquí dice que hacer promesas bajo estas palabras las hace irrompibles.

—¿Dudabas lo que nos dijo Das?...Espera, ¿"aquí dice"? ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿puedes leer?

—No lo hago muy bien. —Admitió el mayor sonrojado. —Pero he estado practicando mucho.

—¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

—No sé, algunos días.

—¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

—Me despierto una hora antes que tú.

—Entonces es por eso… —Saga se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Quería darte una sorpresa… Ese libro que tanto te gusta, yo… ehm, quería poder leértelo… Mamá ya no lo hace… y yo… pues… yo soy tu hermano mayor…

Kanon buscó esos ojos idénticos a los suyos mostrándole una inmensa alegría. No podía decirle más. No sabía que contestar después de eso. Y no había palabra que lo ayudará a decirle a su hermano cuanto le quería y admiraba; los hermanos no se dicen eso después de todo.

—¿Y qué decías de los anillos? —Soltó por fin el menor.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Esta es la cuestión. La Guerra Santa está próxima. —Los murmullos empezaron a inundar la sala. —Se me ha revelado que el nacimiento de la Diosa Athena acontecerá en aproximadamente 12 años. —Tras estas palabras se provocó un silencio sepulcral. —También… se me ha revelado que las constelaciones de Géminis y Sagitario ya han marcado el destino de sus sucesores.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—No lo entiendo Maestro, ¿qué tienen que ver Saga y Kanon en todo esto?"

Hasta la próxima ^^ Besos


	5. Chapter 5

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^ una vez más disculpen la demora, pero por fin pude actualizar esta historia. Así que aquí les traigo un poco más de estos chibi gemelos. Muchas, muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo, no saben cuánto lo aprecio, y Alice-Geminis gracias por el review :)

***Nota: Saga y Kanon así como cualquier otro Santo o personaje de Saint Seiya que aparezca aquí NO me pertenece, es triste pero pertenecen al buen Señor Kuru. Aunque espero un día tener un par de gemelos como esos (cosa que probablemente lamentaré algún día). No hago nada con fines de lucro, sólo deseo poder entretener a mis musas, que aunque ya estamos de vacaciones siguen sin dejarme poner mucha atención al mundo en general ^^u***

* * *

—¡Mira Saga! Mira lo que puedo hacer. —El mayor de los gemelos volteó a verlo sin mucho ánimo. —Pon mucha atención en mis manos.

Saga rodó los ojos mientras Kanon se ponía en "posición". El gemelo menor cerró sus ojos y extendió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Yo no veo nada. —Espetó Saga.

—Shhh…

Kanon apretaba sus ojos con más y más fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Fue cuando, por primera vez, Saga concentró su mirada con verdadero interés sobre las manos de su gemelo. No perdía detalle, algo que no podía explicar estaba ocurriendo. No estaba seguro de si lo veía o no, pero podía sentir el poder en las manos de Kanon. De pronto, vio una pequeña chispa, no demoró ni un segundo en desaparecer, fue como la primera chispa que se genera al encender un cerillo. Fue tan fugaz, y sin embargo, los dos sabían que era grandioso. Había ocurrido algo más allá de su imaginación.

Saga estaba completamente atónito, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en su hermano. Kanon se había sentado frente a él, tenía la respiración sumamente agitada como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros, y una enorme sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

El mayor se dejó caer para sentarse sobre el pasto imitando a su hermano.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Articuló por fin el mayor.

—No… sssé. —Dio un profundo respiro. —Ree-cuerdass cuando… essoss niñoss gran-dess… noss reta-ron a ess-calar esssa enor-mee essstuata del Diooss… essse…

—Estatua —Corrigió su hermano. —Y creo que era Zeus… ¿Hablas de cuando te ibas a caer y te agarré? —Kanon asintió.

—Recuerdass la ener-gía… como ssi algo hubiera he-cho que nuesstrass… manos sse unie-ran…

—Cómo olvidarlo… Me dio miedo que tú… ehm… que mamá me regañara por tu culpa… Y fue como si quisiera que mi mano te alcanzara aunque no se pudiera.

—Losssé, yo esperaba… que me aga-rra-rass… y fue cuandooo… passso. —Kanon respiro profundamente intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire. —Sabesss, no eres el ú-nico que quiere apren-der… cosasss nuevass… tú eress más grade… pero yo también… quie-ro cuidarte… y a mamá… —Se sonrojó un poco.

—Pero cómo… —Repitió Saga.

—Me duermoo una hora despuéss que tú… no ssabía qué hacer... pero luego sse penssé en assustarme como essa vezz. —Le señaló el anillo que le regaló Das, casi idéntico al suyo. —Digamoss que lo arriessgué un poco… y entoncess funcionó… ayer pude por fin con-trolarlo un poco… y quisse ensseñartelo.

—Vaya. —Saga suspiró. —Pero estás muy cansado. —Dijo luego de un minuto. Kanon asintió.

—Por esso no te lo pude ensseñar a-noche…

Darius estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, llevaba un rato observando al par de gemelos, oculto entre los árboles. En un principio había decidido aparecer frente a ellos y darles una sorpresa, pero al notar que el par de diablillos se tenía algo entre manos, decidió esperar un poco para ver de qué se trataba.

Ahora, no lograba que su mente pudiera asimilar todo lo que había presenciado, y las palabras del Patriarca no dejaban de hacer eco en su mente.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

La junta había terminado, la orden fue estar alerta ante cualquier niño que prometiera como aprendiz de Santo y reportarlo de inmediato al Santuario para que fuese asignado. También reforzar la guardia, y poner a todos los Santos en alerta, ahora que Atenea estaba próxima a reencarnar, podían esperar ataques de rebeldes, traidores o de otras deidades en cualquier momento.

—Darius, podrías esperar un poco antes de que te vayas, me gustaría intercambiar palabras contigo.

—Por supuesto, Excelencia.

—Es sobre los gemelos. —Dijo una vez encontrándose a solas con el Santo de Plata.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Dijo Darius con un dejo de preocupación, olvidándose de todo protocolo.

—¿Qué sabes de sus padres?

—Missy es una excelente madre, a pesar de todo hace un gran trabajo… —Darius estaba más que confundido ante tal pregunta. —No lo entiendo Maestro, ¿qué tienen que ver Saga y Kanon en todo esto?

—¿Y el padre? —Interrumpió el Gran Patriarca.

—No lo sé, Missy no habla de él…

—Es lo que me temía, ni siquiera sabes quiénes son esos gemelos. —La consternación cruzó el rostro de Darius. —La constelación de Géminis eligió a sus protegidos hace poco más de tres años. Como sabrás Géminis siempre escoge gemelos. —Darius comenzó a entender a dónde se dirigía esa conversación. —Saga y Kanon nacieron a finales de Mayo, ¿no es así?

—Ilustrísima, no insinuará que…

—Aún son muy pequeños, pero tengo el presentimiento que pronto necesitarán un maestro… las cosas podrían salírseles de su control si no son debidamente instruidos.

—Eso no es posible…

—Tienes mi autorización para permanecer a su lado si es que consideras que no están listos para venir al Santuario. Después de todo tú tienes el derecho sobre los niños para decidir que permanezcan en su hogar… —Hizo una pausa. —Es tan difícil cuando los elegidos no son huérfanos. —Cerró los ojos. —Sólo recuerda Darius, para que alcancen su destino necesitan más que un Santo de Plata para enseñarles. —Hizo una pausa más. —Puedes retirarte y que Niké te corone.

Shion dio media vuelta para abandonar la sala. Había dejado en el mismo lugar de hacía unos minutos a un estupefacto Darius. La cabeza del de plata daba vueltas, ni siquiera había ofrecido reverencia alguna cuando el superior de los 88 caballeros dejó la estancia. No creía todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Simplemente no era posible, no los hijos de Missy, el Patriarca debía estar equivocado. Ya era suficiente con el dolor que él le había causado y aún le causaba a Missy, no podía también arrebatarle a sus niños, menos teniendo en cuenta que la muerte de Kaylah aún era una herida abierta para todos… No, no podía ser…

Tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a casa, aprovechar el permiso concedido por el Sumo Sacerdote. Si era verdad o no, pasaría un tiempo antes de descubrirlo, después de todo, las estrellas no hablaban con él y los aprendices solían desarrollar un cosmo aceptable para ser considerados, después de los 5 años…

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—Enséñame. —Dijo Saga de pronto. —Por favor. —Miró a su hermano directo a los ojos, con suplica.

—Pero no sé cómo… —Dudó el menor. Ya podía respirar sin dificultad.

—Sólo muéstrame lo que hiciste.

—Pero…

—Por favor. —Insistió el mayor. Kanon asintió.

—Pero espera a que recuperé mi energía. —Saga sonrió. —Qué crees que sea eso. —Dijo viéndose las manos.

—Se llama cosmo. —Darius decidió mostrarse al fin ante los pequeños.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—Les voy a contar una historia, que creo debí contarles hace algún tiempo. Aunque su madre nunca quiso que les hablara de esto."

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^

Saludos y besos


	6. Chapter 6

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^ aquí esta una nueva actualización. Me quebré mucho la cabeza pensando en la mejor manera de escribir este cap, espero que haya salido bien. Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo, lo aprecio demasiado.

***Nota: Saga y Kanon así como cualquier otro Santo o personaje de Saint Seiya que aparezca aquí NO me pertenece, es triste pero pertenecen al buen Señor Kurumada-sensei. No hago nada con fines de lucro, sólo deseo poder entretener a mis musas, que no me han dejado en paz (se parecen a mi hermana) ^^u***

* * *

Kanon intentó levantarse y correr hacia él pero sus energías no le permitieron dar ni un paso. Por suerte Darius lo atrapó antes de que cayera. Sentó a Kanon a lado de Saga, y notó que éste último había desviado la mirada para no toparse con la suya.

—No te esfuerces Kanon, tu cuerpo aún debe estar muy exhausto. —El niño asintió un poco avergonzado. —Saga… —El niño lo miró de reojo. —Te dije que esa promesa no se rompería.

Saga se arrojó a sus brazos. Darius dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras lo recibía. Parecía que al fin el niño lo perdonaba por completo. Después de un momento, Saga se separó de Darius y regresó a su lugar a lado de su hermano, un poco sonrojado, pero con una clara sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Estuviste viendo? —Preguntó Kanon.

—Sólo un poco, llegué cuando le mostrabas a Saga, eso que puedes hacer y no quise interrumpir. Debí quedarme algo ido al pensar en cómo les explicaría todo esto. —Dijo más para sí mismo que para ellos.

—¿Dices que se llama cosmo? —Logró articular Saga.

—Así es.

Darius extendió su mano derecha mostrándoles su palma. De inmediato una extraña esfera de energía había aparecido en ella. Los niños quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal espectáculo. El plateado sonrió y cerró el puño haciendo desaparecer la esfera.

—Todos los guerreros al servicio de la Diosa Atenea tenemos perfecto control de nuestro cosmo. O al menos la mayoría. —Se corrigió.

Miles de preguntas se formaban en sus cabecitas. No sabían por dónde empezar. Ninguno de los dos había dejado salir ni un murmullo.

—El cosmo. —Intentó explicar lo más claramente posible, al adivinar una de sus preguntas. —Es la energía que le da vida a todo lo que tiene vida, como las plantas, los animales y las personas. Es decir que sus juguetes no tienen cosmo y jamás lo tendrán. Cuando uno se asusta, se entristece, se enoja demasiado o se pone muy feliz, el cosmo se altera, sobre todo en las primeras porque cuando uno tiene sentimientos como esos, las cosas se salen más de control.

—¿Y si por enojarse el cosmo hace cosas que la persona no quería? —Interrumpió un inseguro Saga.

—Usualmente el cosmo de las personas es tan pequeño que no se sale de control, es posible que en toda su vida una persona no se den cuenta jamás de que esta energía existe. —Saga bajó la mirada nervioso. —Pero, hay veces que el cosmo de una persona es muy grande, y pueden pasar pequeños accidentes. —Saga alzó la mirada nuevamente. —Cuando yo era niño y me enojaba mucho solía romper cosas sin siquiera tocarlas.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo Saga un poco menos nervioso.

—Me pasaba todo el tiempo.

—¿Y qué hiciste? ¿No tenías problemas?

—A veces sí, pero con el tiempo aprendí a controlarlo. —Das suspiró. —Niños, ¿qué saben de los Santos de Athena?

—Que tú eres uno de ellos, pero a mamá no le gusta hablar sobre eso.

—Y nos regaña si preguntamos.

—Les voy a contar una historia que creo debí contarles hace algún tiempo. Aunque su madre nunca quiso que les hablara de esto.

—¿Sobre los Santos de Athena? —Darius asintió.

—Athena es la Diosa que ama a la Tierra y sus habitantes. Ella regresa a la vida como una humana cada que la necesitamos para protegernos de Dioses malos. Mientras ella no está aquí, los Santos de Athena nos dedicamos a proteger a las personas, y evitar lo mejor posible que la maldad se esparza por el mundo.

—¿Es por eso que nunca estás con nosotros?

—A veces hay que sacrificar cosas importantes por bienes mayores. —Los niños arquearon una ceja de incomprensión. —Yo quiero que este sea un mundo magnífico para ustedes, pero para que eso pase, debo cumplir mis misiones.

—Es duro ser un Santo.

—Por supuesto, pero cada gota de sudor vale la pena.

—Entonces los Santos hacen el trabajo de Athena cuando ella no está, ¿y qué pasa con los Santos cuando Athena regresa?

—Esos Santos son muy especiales, son los escogidos para luchar a lado de la Diosa. Por sobre todas las generaciones anteriores se convierten en Héroes, y sus nombres serán recordados por siempre.

—¿Cómo podría convertirme en Santo? —La pregunta de Kanon, realmente lo petrificó por un segundo.

—No es algo sencillo. En total hay 88 armaduras destinadas a los Santos de Athena. Y éstas se dividen en tres rangos: bronce, plata y oro, los últimos son los más poderosos. Cada armadura está protegida por una constelación guardiana, está constelación también elige a la persona que habrá de portar el _Myth Cloth_. Cuando un niño muestra características especiales: fuerza, habilidad, un cosmo poderoso… —Los vio directamente a los ojos. —Entonces el niño puede convertirse en un aprendiz a Santo y debe entrenar muy duro… Si una constelación lo protege, con el tiempo, se convierte en Santo de Athena.

—¿Y si no? —Interrumpió Kanon.

Esa sí era una pregunta difícil de contestar, al menos por ahora. Darius lo meditó un segundo.

—Muchos se vuelven soldados, después de todo se requieren de muchas personas para mantener la paz en el mundo, y todos son importantes.

—Pero no tanto como los Santos. —Agregó Saga.

—¿Qué clase de Santo eres?

—Soy un Santo de Plata, mi constelación protectora es Cefeo.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en un Santo de Plata?

—Es una larga historia.

—Cuéntanos Das.

—Sí, por favor. Prometemos no decirle nada a mamá, verdad Kanon.

—Sí, lo prometemos.

—Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. —Los niños hicieron un puchero. —Se los contaré después. Ahora, quisiera hablarles de otra cosa, algo más importante en este momento. —Hizo una pausa y pensó en la mejor manera de abordarlo. —¿Desde cuando empezaron a notar la existencia de esta energía?

—No mucho… —Contestaron al unísono en un murmullo apenas audible.

—¿Alguno ha hecho temblar las cosas o qué estás se rompan cuando están enojados? —Atinó a decir recordando una de las preguntas de Saga.

No hubo respuesta. Los pequeños admiraban atentamente el piso.

—No están en problemas. —Suavizó su voz. —No le diré a nadie. —Les dijo en un susurro.

—¿Lo prometes? —Cuestionó Saga alzando un poco la cabeza.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Ni siquiera a mamá? —Apoyó Kanon.

—Ni siquiera a mamá.

Saga suspiró.

* * *

N/A: Como muchos sabrán y otros tal vez no, Albiore (anime) o Diadalos (manga), el maestro de Shun de Andromeda, es el caballero de Cefeo en SS. Por lo que, como se imaginaran, Darius es el antecesor de este santo plateado que es "tan poderoso como un santo dorado".

Próximo capítulo: "—Aún no puedo saberlo… ¿A ustedes les gustaría ser Santos de Athena?"

Hasta pronto, saludos ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola, hola ^^ Aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata con esta actualización :P Muchas Gracias por seguirme leyendo y por si dejaron review, MUCHAs MUCHAS GRACIAS ~_^

Alice-SagiiZ: Me alegra que te siga gustando. n_n Y a mí también se me hace que es Saga el que rompe cosas, pero quién sabe :P jejeje

Sofhi: Que alegría no haberte decepcionado, y que hayas disfrutado el fic. ^_^ A mí también me encantan los chibi gemelos como podrás notar, y más al imaginar la relación tan cercana que debieron tener antes que las circunstancias en el Santuario la deteriorara.

***Nota: Saga y Kanon así como cualquier otro Santo o personaje de Saint Seiya que aparezca aquí NO me pertenece, es triste pero pertenecen al buen Señor Kurumada-sensei. No hago nada con fines de lucro, mi objetivo es poder entretener a mis musas, y mi aspiración es tener un par de gemelos así ^^u***

* * *

—Cuando te fuiste me enojé mucho.

—Estábamos muy tristes. Y Saga aún no descubría que no era mentira lo de los anillos. —Interrumpió Kanon.

Darius enarcó una ceja.

—Escuchamos a mamá decirle cosas a tía Rachel, cosas feas… sobre ti. Yo sé que sólo estaba enojada como nosotros porque te habías ido… pero lo que dijo… me hizo sentir más enojado.

—Y más triste… —Completó Kanon.

—No quise que el jarrón con las tontas flores que le dio a mamá su nuevo novio, se rompiera.

"¿Nuevo novio?" Esas palabras no le habían gustado a Darius ni un poco, pero se limitó a seguir escuchando a los gemelos.

—Yo tampoco. El jarrón era lindo.

—Y a mamá le gustaba mucho.

—No sabemos quién de los dos lo hizo.

—Tal vez fuimos los dos.

—Los dos tuvimos la misma sensación.

—Mamá se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. No creo que pensara que fuimos nosotros.

—Luego corrimos al jardín. Nos dio algo de miedo.

—Ya veo.

Darius deliberó sus siguientes palabras un segundo. Su Excelencia tenía razón, ellos necesitaban un maestro antes de que las cosas se les salieran de control. Pero eran tan jóvenes y no podría llevárselos del lado de su madre…

Los gemelos lo miraban desconcertados, no sabían si su silencio se debía a que se había molestado con ellos o algo así.

Darius les sonrió al ver sus caritas de preocupación.

—Me parece que el cosmo de ambos es muy poderoso. Les voy a enseñar a controlarlo para que ya no pasen accidentes, ¿qué dicen?

—¿Crees que podríamos ser Santos? —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Aún no puedo saberlo… ¿A ustedes les gustaría ser Santos de Athena?

—¡Claro que sí! —Volvieron a decir al unísono.

—Sería grandioso tener tanto poder. —Sonrió Kanon.

—Ser un Héroe... —Se perdió Saga en sus pensamientos.

—Es más que eso niños…

—¿Qué hacemos para ser aprendices? —Interrumpió Kanon.

—Entender que esto no es un juego. —Su voz se volvió sumamente grave. —Deberán dar todo de sí, entrenar duramente todos los días, seguir las órdenes de sus superiores sin replicar, hacer sacrificios, muchos sacrificios, y sobre todo estar dispuestos a morir en cualquier momento para llevar a cabo su objetivo, dejando a Athena guiar su espíritu.

Darius miraba a los pequeños duramente, probablemente había exagerado, después de todo tenían sólo 3 años. Sin embargo no quería que ellos pensaran que las cosas iban a ser fáciles. En su interior quería persuadirlos, que le dijeran que querían seguir siendo lo que eran, niños, y que la dichosa Athena no les interesaba en absoluto.

Saga y Kanon miraban a Darius atentamente con los ojos vidriosos. Darius los había asustado, jamás les había hablado así. El tono de su voz era aterrador.

Morir. Su madre les había hablado de la muerte. Esa noche habían tenido pesadillas pensando en su propia muerte. Pero ahora que sabían que tenían la posibilidad de ser algo tan "grande" como un Santo de Athena, no habría nada que los persuadiera de rendirse tan fácil. Harían lo que fuese necesario.

Kanon buscó la mano de Saga para darse valor, y éste la recibió gustoso, apretándola con fuerza.

—Entendemos. —Dijo el mayor intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

—Lo haremos. —Logró decir Kanon rogando porque las lágrimas no lo traicionaran.

Nuevamente en esté día Darius estaba completamente impresionado. No podía negarlo más tiempo.

Puso sus manos en las cabezas de sus "sobrinos" y revolvió sus cabellos con ternura para tranquilizarlos.

—En ese caso, desde el día de hoy yo seré su maestro y ustedes dos serán mis aprendices. —Los niños sonrieron triunfales. —Pero recuerden, una vez que han aceptado no pueden arrepentirse.

Como toda respuesta tuvo el asentimiento de los gemelos. Darius exhaló un audible suspiro.

—Bien, empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana. Hay que levantarse antes de que el sol salga. Así que hoy deberán dormirse temprano.

—Das, ¿y qué hay de mamá?

—Mmm… es cierto Saga. A su mamá no le va a agradar el asunto. Por el momento guardaremos el secreto. Y si hacen lo que les diga, no se dará cuenta.

—¿Das?

—¿Qué pasa Kanon?

—¿Podemos ver tu armadura?

—¿Huh? Ehm… Sí, supongo que está bien. Después de todo ya son aprendices. Debo llamarla pues está escondida, pero no demorará.

Darius se colocó unos pasos alejado de los gemelos, cerró sus ojos y encendió su cosmo. En unos segundos la caja de pandora apareció ante él. Un resplandor la inundó mientras se abría, dejando ver así una hermosa armadura azul de la que destacaban 2 cadenas. Casi de inmediato la armadura se separó para rodear el cuerpo de Darius.

—¡Wow! —Fue lo único que pudieron decir los de ojos turquesas.

Darius conocía ese brillo reflejado en los ojos de los niños ante él. No estaban sólo deslumbrados por la magnificencia de la armadura. Sabía que en sus infantiles mentes se veían así mismos en esa armadura, como todo Santo aspira desde la primera vez que se encuentra frente a uno de los _Mantos Sagrados_.

—Hermosa, ¿verdad? Ven estas cadenas, crean una defensa perfecta… Saga.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Podrías recoger algunas piedras.

—¿Piedras?

—Sí, las más grandes que puedas cargar.

—S-sí, está bien.

Se puso de pie de un brinco e inició la tarea encomendada. En poco tiempo juntó un montículo de siete u ocho piedras.

—Con eso es suficiente. Ahora quiero que me las arrojes con todas tus fuerzas.

—¿Qué?

—Anda. Lo más fuerte que puedas.

Saga tomo una de las piedras. La examinó detenidamente. Por alguna razón estaba nervioso. Dudó un poco antes de tomar impulso y soltar la roca en dirección de Darius. Sin embargo ésta nunca llegó a su objetivo, parecía haber desaparecido en el aire.

—Imposible… —Murmuró Kanon.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Absolutamente nada. Se los dije, estas cadenas crean una defensa perfecta.

—Pero yo no he visto que se muevan.

—Bueno Saga, eso es porque lo hacen muy rápido y sus ojos aún no están acostumbrados a esa velocidad. Pero no se preocupen, ya se acostumbraran. —Les sonrió. —Bien, última demostración. Saga, lánzame todas esas piedras una tras otra, lo más rápido que puedas.

—Sí.

Cada una de las piedras se disolvió en el aire igual que hiciera la primera. Y nuevamente no fueron capaces de ver nada más.

Un brillo plateado rodeó a Darius y la armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo para volver a la caja. En un santiamén, de la misma manera en que llegó, desapareció, cual estrella fugaz en el firmamento.

—Regresemos a la casa.

Tomó a Kanon en brazos y se lo acomodó sobre el izquierdo.

—Creo que ya puedo caminar, Das.

—No quiero arriesgarme. Utilizar de esa manera tu cosmo sin que tu cuerpo esté preparado es algo serio.

—No entiendo. —Interrumpió Saga.

—No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para explicarles todo. Por hoy ha sido suficiente.

El mayor de los gemelos lo miró confundido, pero al ver que no obtendría mayor respuesta del Santo, optó por aceptar la mano que le ofrecía Darius y emprender el regreso a la casa.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: "—Tú no puedes amarme Das, no pretenderías que siguiera esperando algo que jamás pasará."

Hasta pronto ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_By Annie-ly-chan_

Hola ^^ Aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas Gracias por seguirme leyendo y AliceSaguiz MUCHAS GRACIAS por el review que alegría que te siga gustando ~_^

Ya había dejado este fic algo descuidado u_u Lo siento. Haré lo posible para que no vuelva a pasar :P

***Nota: Saga y Kanon así como cualquier otro Santo o personaje de Saint Seiya que aparezca aquí NO me pertenece, tristemente pertenecen al buen Señor Kuru-sensei. No hago nada con fines de lucro, mi objetivo es poder entretener a mis musas, y mi aspiración es tener algún día aunque sea uno de estos gemelos, o uno muy parecido ^^u***

* * *

El Santuario estaba tranquilo. Iba a ser una noche sin muchos contratiempos. Una ronda sencilla para el Santo de Géminis. Sólo esperaba que dejar a sus alumnos solos en el templo no fuera algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde. Un sonido alertó sus sentidos, no podía distinguir ningún cosmo atacante y eso lo alertó aún más.

—¡Jared! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Darius no deberías introducirte así al Santuario. Casi te mando a volar en otra dimensión.

—¡Oh! Eso hubiese sido divertido, quizá la próxima vez.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Escuche que tenías algo así como una misión especial.

—Algo así…

—¿Qué sucede amigo? Sabes que si quieres hablar… aún debe ser duro para ti el asunto de Kaylah…

Darius sonrió a medias.

—Sólo cuando la recuerdo.

—Ósea cada segundo.

—Más o menos. —Suspiró. —Pero es otra razón la que me trajo aquí hoy a buscar tu consejo.

—¿De qué se trata?

Das buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña fotografía. La admiró un segundo y luego se la pasó al de la tercera casa.

—¡Wow! Nunca me dijiste que tenías hijos.

—¿Qué?

—Tienen tus ojos, y el de la derecha tiene ese gesto tuyo cuando sonríe.

—E-esos son los hijos de Missy.

—¿La hermana de Kaylah?

—No pueden ser míos… —Murmuró.

—Darius… yo ahm… lo siento… Tal vez me estoy haciendo ideas… tú sabes, es tarde… ni siquiera hay buena iluminación aquí…

El de plata observaba cada detalle de la foto. Él siempre había pensado que eran idénticos a su madre… y a su tía. Esos cabellos alborotados y azules, esa sonrisa tan encantadora a la que era difícil negarle algo, cómo Saga fruncía el ceño cuando se molestaba, o aquel puchero que Kanon hacía al llorar.

—Voy a entrenarlos. —Soltó de pronto.

Jared volteó a verlo sorprendido, luego miró la foto que su amigo aún sostenía.

—¿Qué edad tienen?

—Tres… cumplirán cuatro en unos meses.

—Son muy pequeños.

—Yo también lo creía pero tienen un increíble cosmo. Demasiado poderoso como para controlarlo sin entrenamiento.

—Aun así, es muy pronto para que ellos…

—Su cosmo ya responde a cambios bruscos de su estado de ánimo. Ya percibieron esa "extraña energía" en sus cuerpos y el menor ha estado practicando como canalizarla en sus manos. Ahora que han visto esa posibilidad Saga lo intentará también. Correrán mucho riesgo sino intervengo.

—No hablas en serio… Eso querría decir que ellos…

—No estoy seguro de muchas cosas en este momento, pero su Excelencia cree que podrían ser tus sucesores…

Jared dio un audible suspiro.

—Por supuesto. Géminis siempre escoge gemelos. Vaya y yo que pensé que uno de mis aprendices podría aspirar a portar mi armadura. Supongo que aún pueden ser unos buenos Santos de Plata.

—¿Qué hago? Es decir…

—Te entiendo Das, uno no se pone a pensar en estas cosas cuando son huérfanos… pero en este caso…

—Que Athena me perdone pero no quiero que tengan este destino. ¿Por qué ellos, Jared?

—No lo sé amigo.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Era increíble que la luz de la cocina aún estuviese encendida. Missy aún debía estar levantada. Malas noticias dado que los niños estaban por despertarse para iniciar su entrenamiento.

Darius miró dubitativo la casa, con precaución entró por la puerta trasera. No estaba seguro de si era buena idea, pero entonces la vio.

***_Flashback_***

—Hola Kay, ¿interrumpo algo?

Darius había entrado por la puerta trasera de la cocina haciéndola saltar.

—Eres un tonto, me asustaste. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. Missy me dijo que querías hablar conmigo y a decir verdad, yo también.

—Ok, empieza.

—No, mejor tú.

—No es algo sencillo, Kay…

—Sólo escúpelo Das.

—Creo… que… me estoy enamorando de tu hermana.

—¿Missy?

—¿Tienes otra hermana?

—Es sólo que no pensé…

—No sé qué pasó. Pero me siento bien a su lado. Aún no he hablado con ella porque quería hablar contigo primero. Lo nuestro fue muy valioso para mi Kay. Y me dolió mucho que me terminaras pero creo que, al igual que tú, debo seguir y... No lo haré sin tu consentimiento. Digo, es tu hermana, después de todo.

—No sé qué decir… bueno, por supuesto… No me molesta…. —Dio un fuerte suspiro. —No pudiste encontrar mejor chica. —Sonrió tristemente.

—Eres la mejor. —La abrazó. —Debo irme, el Patriarca tiene otra misión para mí, pero volveré pronto.

Ella dejo escapar otro suspiro.

—¿Y tú qué querías decirme?

—¿Yo? Ehm… en realidad también es sobre Missy.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que… es algo serio, Das…

—Escúpelo.

—Ella… pues… está embarazada.

—¿Qué?

—Acaba de enterarse y… está aterrada, esto cambia sus planes por completo… y pensamos que era mejor si nosotras… nos íbamos un tiempo, tú sabes a algún lugar tranquilo… mientras nace el bebé.

Darius tuvo que sentarse. Estaba conmocionado.

—¿El padre? —Logró articular en un susurro.

—Un patán. —Se encogió ella de hombros. —La dejó y huyó.

—Puedo buscarlo y…

—NO. No hace falta… Para que causar mayores problemas… Nosotras, estaremos bien. Nos las arreglaremos.

—También me tienen a mí.

—Gracias Das.

—Tal vez debería quedarme.

—No seas tonto, eres un Santo de Athena, tú Diosa siempre debe estar primero, o serías algo así como un traidor, ¿cierto?

Das sonrió a medias.

—Vete a cumplir tu misión, nos las arreglaremos. De verdad, no te preocupes.

—Prométeme que cualquier cosa llamarás al Santuario, Jared me dará el mensaje y en un santiamén estaré donde estén.

—Lo prometo.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también.

***_Fin del Flaschback_***

—Lindas flores.

—Darius… Me asustaste.

—Pasaba por aquí y vi la luz prendida.

—Ya es algo tarde, Das.

—Lo sé es sólo que me preguntaba… ¿Hay algo que deba saber? No bromeo, de verdad son lindas esas flores.

—No hagas cómo si no supieras nada. Odio eso.

—¿Preferías que te lo echara en cara?

—Tú no puedes amarme Das, no pretenderías que siguiera esperando algo que jamás pasará.

Darius exhaló con fastidio.

—Me alegra que seas feliz Missy. Pero en algo te equivocas, yo sí te amo.

—No como amaste a Kaylah.

Él bajó la mirada.

—Voy a seguir viniendo a ver a los chicos. No quiero romperles esa promesa.

—No sé si sea conveniente. Toda esta situación podría confundirlos.

—No los subestimes… pero si yo fuera tú no hablaría tan mal de mí cuando ellos estén cerca. Eso los pone triste.

—¿Qué?

Das meditó sus palabras un segundo.

—Si es tan difícil para ti. Lo entiendo. Pero tú se los explicarás mañana que no llegue para llevarlos a la playa.

Se encaminó a la salida.

—Si tú les fallas a esos niños…

—No lo haré.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se fueron a dormir tan pronto merendaron.

Darius sonrió.

—No los traigas a casa muy tarde.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—Están peleando como niñas. No, me retracto, ni las korees dan golpes tan débiles. ¡Más fuerza niños!"


	9. Chapter 9

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola, hola!

Primero que nada mil disculpas, el colegio se ha robado todo mi tiempo ultimamente y me ha sido muy difícil actualizar. Sin embargo sigo viva y prometo seguir con mis fics hasta el fin, por lo mientras dejo un capítulo más de esta historia esperando sea de su agrado. Y AliceSaguiz MUCHAS GRACIAS por todo el apoyo y reviews, espero siga siendo de tu agrado. ^u^

***Nota: Saga y Kanon así como cualquier otro personaje de Saint Seiya que aparezca aquí NO me pertenece. No hago nada con fines de lucro, mi objetivo es poder entretener a mis musas para que pueda estudiar, y mi aspiración es tener algún día aunque sea uno de estos gemelos, o uno muy parecido ^^u***

* * *

No tardaron en llegar al lugar que Darius había escogido para su entrenamiento. Aún estaba oscuro, pero el chocar de las olas con la arena y ese aire salado, daba la sensación de estar en un lugar mágico.

Los niños se encontraban de pie frente a su ahora maestro, quietos como soldaditos, esperando sus órdenes.

El Santo de Plata meditó lo que iba a decir antes de dirigirse a los gemelos. Sacó dos pequeños bultos de una mochila que traía cargando, y le arrojó uno a cada uno.

—Desde ahora y durante el entrenamiento usaran esa ropa. Pueden comenzar a cambiarse mientras les explicó en lo que consistirá nuestra rutina diaria.

—¿Aquí? —Preguntó Saga extendiendo lo que parecía un pantalón.

Das frunció el ceño como toda respuesta.

—La tela fue creada por el Gran Patriarca, el mayor y más poderoso de todos los Santos.

—Se siente rara. —Interrumpió Kanon.

—Como notaron es más pesada que su ropa normal, esto es para fortalecer sus músculos, también es más resistente para ofrecerles cierta protección durante los entrenamientos… Las muñequeras y tobilleras deberán usarlas cuando estén en casa, así seguirán entrenando sin que su madre sospeche.

Los pequeños examinaron su nueva vestimenta, no era muy cómoda pero les lucía bastante bien. Ambos se sonrieron cómplices de sus pensamientos.

—A partir de hoy. —Continuó el de Plata. —Iniciaremos una rutina de entrenamiento muy meticulosa. Les explicaré el itinerario. Pongan atención que no lo volveré a repetir.

Los gemelos volvieron a adoptar su posición militar.

—Desde las 4 haremos los que ahora serán sus "ejercicios matutinos". Va a ser difícil y no quiero quejas. —Los miró intimidante. —A las 7 los regresaré a casa para evitar ser descubiertos. Pueden hacer lo que sea su voluntad de ahí hasta 10 que es cuando pasaré por ustedes para llevarlos de "paseo". Entonces, estudiaremos.

—¿Estudiaremos?

—Así es. En principio, les enseñaré el alfabeto griego y su romanización para que puedan leer y escribir. Algo de historia, mitología, entre otras cosas.

Darius rió al ver la cara del menor de los gemelos.

—Los Santos deben ser tan cultos como poderosos… A las 12 tomaran una siesta de una hora.

—¿Siesta? ¿Cómo los bebés? —Se quejó Saga.

—Descansar también es esencial en un entrenamiento. Y después de unos días darán gracias a Zeus por esa hora de descanso.

Los niños pusieron cara de pánico.

—Tomaremos nuestros alimentos después de la siesta. Y de ahí hasta las 5 entrenaremos principalmente resistencia física, y algo de defensa personal. Luego regresaremos a casa, donde nuevamente pueden usar su tiempo como gusten pero los quiero bañados y en la cama a las 8… Algo que decir. —Incitó al ver la cara de contrariedad de los niños.

—¿Y cuándo aprenderemos a pelear? —Dijo Kanon.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?, si con esos cuerpos tan enclenques no durarían ni un segundo frente a un oponente. Lo principal ahora es hacerlos fuertes, para lo demás ya habrá tiempo.

—¿Y el cosmo?

—Lo mismo, Saga. Recuerdas cómo estaba tu hermano de cansado ayer, y todo lo que tardó en recuperarse. Necesito fortalecerlos para que eso no pase.

Los dos torcieron la boca en desacuerdo pero ninguno dijo nada más.

—Pues si eso es todo comencemos. Empezaran a trotar por la orilla del mar a lo largo de toda la playa, y no pararan hasta que lo ordene. ¡Vamos qué esperan! —Subió el tono de voz.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Saga sentía que sus piernas no podían dar ni un paso más. Miró a Kanon a su lado que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, su marcha era lenta y torpe como la suya; y eso lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no ver la enorme roca con la que tropezó, cayendo inevitablemente.

—¡Buaaaaahhh!

El menor de los gemelos paró en seco al escuchar a su hermano, no supo qué hacer sino hasta que notó que Darius tomaba a Saga en brazos. Entonces corrió hacia donde el mayor depositaba a su par en la arena para revisarlo.

—Bien, déjame ver ese brazo.

—No. Nooo… ¡Dueleeeeee! ¡Buaaaaaahhh!

—Saga, sino me dejas revisarte no puedo ayudarte.

—¡Nooo, no quieroooo!

—Bien, suficiente.

Das levantó a Saga con cuidado de no lastimarlo más, y le asestó dos nalgadas antes de regresarlo a su asiento sobre la arena.

Saga se quedó mudo de la impresión. Le había dolido hasta el alma y sentía sus lágrimas saliendo a toda prisa por sus ojos. Pero a la vez no lograba asimilar lo que acaba de pasar.

El de Plata aprovechó el estado del niño para examinar su brazo.

—¡Aay! —Se quejó el gemelo mayor saliendo de su trance.

—Quiero que escuchen los dos con atención. —Dijo serio mientras transmitía un poco de cosmo a la herida. —Tal vez no les quedo claro, pero a partir de hoy son aprendices a Santos de Athena. No voy a tolerar que hagan tal drama, ni que interrumpan el entrenamiento por estas insignificancias. Las cosas se tornarán cada vez más duras y deberán estar dispuestos a afrontarlas. —Fijo su vista en Saga. —Si vas a seguir llorando esto se termina aquí y ahora. —Se levantó y cruzó de brazos. —Esto no es un juego, la mayoría de las cosas no van a ser agradables. Quiero que me digan de una vez si van a tomar esto en serio o lo olvidamos y nos vamos a casa.

Kanon miró a su hermano y luego a su maestro. Apretó los puños y dio la vuelta para continuar justo donde se había quedado.

Saga se levantó, frotó fuertemente sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas, le dedicó una tímida mirada a Darius y sin decir más, corrió para reunirse con su gemelo.

—¿Estás… bien?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía… te duele?

—Sólo el orgullo… Darius curó mi brazo...

—Jajajaja… sabía que el orgullo era ese algo que está en el trasero.

Saga rodó los ojos como toda contestación.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

Las 12 del día, el momento perfecto para estar en la playa. Nada como una siesta en la sombra de una palmera con el arrullo de las olas golpeando la orilla. Excepto para dos aprendices a Santo. Habían pasado tres meses, sin duda la intensidad de los entrenamientos iba en aumento, pero sin importar lo cansados que pudieran estar, odiaban la hora de la siesta, simplemente los hacía sentir como bebés.

—Duérmanse de una vez, no quiero que estén cansados en la fiesta que les prepara su mamá.

—Pero no estamos cansados.

—Ni un poquito.

—Solo hoy.

—Que sea el regalo de cumpleaños de Saga.

—¿De Saga?

—Sí, porque yo quiero pedirte algo más.

—¿Y qué podría ser?

—Enséñanos a pelear, aunque sea enséñanos una técnica sencilla.

—Ya no somos en-clenques.

—Por favor, Das.

El Santo lo meditó por un momento. Intentaba no ver directamente a esos dos pares de ojitos suplicantes. Realmente era difícil negarse a esas caritas infantiles.

—Les propongo algo. Por hoy pueden saltarse la hora de la siesta, y en su lugar iremos a un lugar muy especial que les aseguro les gustará.

—¿A dónde?

—Mmm… creo que dejaré que sea una sorpresa, ¿qué dicen?

—Prometes que será especial.

—-¿Mejor que enseñarnos a pelear?

—Se los aseguro.

.c-o-c-o-c-o.

—¡Woow!

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Éste mis niños, es el coliseo. Algunos Santos traen aquí a sus aprendices a entrenar, pero sobretodo es el lugar donde grandes hombres han luchado por su armadura y por su honor. No hay lugar que haya sido testigo del ascenso de tantos guerreros legendarios como este sitio.

Los gemelos estaban atónitos, todo era increíble. Para donde voltearan aprendices eran puestos a prueba por sus maestros, demostraciones del poder del cosmo, de resistencia física, de fuerza, de valor. De pronto toda su atención fue captada por un espectáculo aún mejor: al parecer una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Sus pasos los guiaron casi instintivamente al tumulto que se había formado alrededor.

Los contendientes no tendrían más de 10 años y luchaban ferozmente. Sus cuerpos estaban maltrechos y sangre y lodo se mezclaban como si fuesen una sola en sus cuerpos. A veces era difícil seguir el ritmo de la pelea a causa de la velocidad, que hacía parecer que desaparecían de tanto en tanto. Sin embargo, las veces que eran visibles realizaban un perfecto baile coordinado de ataque y defensa. Ninguno de ellos se la dejaba fácil al otro. Estaban perfectamente conscientes de que cualquier error que cometieran podría llevar a su oponente a la victoria. Así que fue una verdadera pena cuando el más pequeño fue lanzado varios metros hasta prácticamente los pies de los espectadores; sólo para levantarse y ponerse en guardia nuevamente, sabiéndose en desventaja.

—Es verdad que Saga y tú ya no son tan enclenques, Kanon. —Habló Darius a su lado, retomando la atención de los gemelos. —Pero aún no es suficiente, no puedo enseñarles a pelear hasta que no sean capaces de recibir un ataque como ese y ponerse de pie nuevamente. Y para eso, aún les falta mucho.

Los pequeños hicieron una mueca y miraron al suelo.

—Están peleando como niñas. No, me retracto, ni las korees dan golpes tan débiles. ¡Más fuerza niños!

La voz parecía haber salido de la nada. Los aludidos se habían detenido y puesto en guardia, como esperando la orden de atacar. Mientras el resto de los presentes buscaban la fuente de aquella voz tan imponente.

Un halo dorado surgió de entre Darius y los gemelos, y de él apareció lo que parecía un Dios, ataviado en una vestimenta dorada. Entonces lo supieron, estaban frente a un Santo Dorado, su armadura era más hermosa de lo que jamás la hubieran podido soñar. Y además parecía vibrar produciendo un armonioso sonido, que por alguna razón, los llenaba de alegría.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—No lo hagan. Saga, Kanon, detenganse en este instante."

Hasta la proxima ^u^ saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola!

Me he demorado un poco, pero sigo en pie con este proyecto, MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo, en especial para los que la han agregado a sus alertas, pero también para los lectores anónimos que están por ahí. Espero siga siendo de tu agrado. ^u^

***Nota: Saga y Kanon así como cualquier otro personaje de Saint Seiya que aparezca aquí NO me pertenece. No hago nada con fines de lucro, mi objetivo es entretener a mis musas y nada más ^^u***

* * *

El santo los miró de reojo como si de un par de insectos se tratasen. Esos ojos eran impenetrables, pero algo les decía que no era buena idea encarar a un hombre que bien podría ser lo más cercano a un Dios. El reflejo de bajar la mirada hacia sus pies fue casi inmediato. No se percataron que no eran sólo sus miradas las que curioseaban ante tal acontecimiento.

—Si no ponen atención, se lo perderán. —Advirtió Darius, obteniendo así su atención nuevamente.

Los gemelos habían olvidado la pelea, que parecía seguir en pausa. Los contrincantes sólo estaban de pie frente al otro, al parecer, la presencia del dorado los había paralizado tanto como a ellos.

Entonces, el más joven de los aprendices asintió levemente, casi imperceptible; como si así consintiera a que la pelea continuase. Segundos después el intercambio de golpes había continuado, con la diferencia que parecía que renovadas energías inundaban sus cuerpos. Ninguno de los dos cedía, aunque era obvio que el mayor tenía la ventaja; sólo esperaba un descuido de su compañero para derrotarlo. El descuido llegó y el pequeño cayó al piso con tal fuerza que la tierra bajo él se hundió con un seco sonido. Sin embargo, no fue el final de la pelea; el menor se levantó con dificultad, escupió un poco de sangre, y su fúrica mirada buscó la del otro chico.

—¡No te detengas! Se supone que estamos peleando en serio. No necesito que me tengas consideración, maldita sea. —Dejó que su cosmo estallara junto con sus palabras. Inmediatamente un leve halo rojizo lo envolvió.

—Va a usar su cosmo. —Gritó Kanon emocionado.

—Zelig, Aetos. El entrenamiento terminó.

Todos los presentes se giraron en dirección al dorado, que se abría paso para colocarse entre sus alumnos.

—Señor Jared…

—No tiene caso que continúen… vayan a la fuente de Athena. Seguiremos mañana con el entrenamiento.

—No es necesario. —Dijo el menor, arrastrando las palabras.

—Es una orden Aetos.

La multitud empezó a disolverse entre susurros y comentarios. El espectáculo había terminado.

—No lo entiendo, Darius. ¿Por qué detuvo la pelea?

—Darius de Cefeo.

Los niños corrieron a resguardarse tras de Darius, al sentir la voz a sus espaldas.

—Jared de Géminis.

—Así que esos son tus aprendices… no son más que un par de críos… A ver tú, acércate. —Señaló a Kanon.

El gemelo menor cuestiono al de Plata con la mirada, pero este solo sonrió; por lo que accedió a atender la indicación del de Oro, no sin antes tomar la mano de su hermano para que lo acompañase.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que también te acercaras.

—Es m-mi hermano. —Murmuró como si eso justificase todo.

—Así que hermanos, ¿y los hermanos tienen nombre?

—Yo soy Saga, él es Kanon.

—Interesante… sabes Kanon, creo haber escuchado que cuestionabas las órdenes que le di a mis discípulos.

—Yo… s-sólo quería… saber por qué… detuvo la pelea.

—Zelig ya había ganado.

—Pero el otro chico iba a usar su cosmo, él pudo…

—Crear un gran desastre de haberlo dejado continuar. Esos chiquillos son igualmente fuertes, su cosmo es increíblemente similar… ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia que señala al ganador?

Kanon negó tímidamente ante la gélida mirada del Santo.

—Control. —Susurró. —Cuando tus impulsos te dominan pones en riesgo a ti mismo y a los que te rodean… —Volteó a su alrededor, observando como su encuentro con los visitantes provocaba un nuevo interés. —Odio los mirones qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños, les prometí algo especial. —Habló Darius.

—Así que los protege el signo de los Dioscuros.

—¿Los Dioscuros?

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Darius no les ha contado sobre su signo guardián?

Los niños negaron con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, en ese caso.

El de Géminis hizo un ademán con la mano y a su lado apareció lo que parecía un túnel.

—¡Wow!

—Adelante, después de ustedes.

Nuevamente preguntaron por la confirmación de su maestro antes de dar un paso en el interior de aquel portal, cuya entrada desapareció en cuanto el Santo Dorado se unió con ellos.

Los gemelos miraban a todas direcciones. Al parecer se encontraban en medio de la nada. Solo una inmensa oscuridad, en donde la única fuente de luz era la armadura de Jared.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es uno de mis sitios favoritos. Los guardianes de géminis tenemos facilidad en el manejo de portales a otros mundos. Este mundo me sirve para estudiar las estrellas.

Como si sus palabras las hubiesen invocado, todo el rededor se llenó miles y miles de galaxias.

—Qué hermoso.

—Sí.

—¿Saben qué es una constelación?

—Son las que protegen a los Santos.

—Y les otorgan su poder para que se una con sus propios cosmos.

—Jajaja, sí, sí, es verdad. Aunque buscaba una respuesta más simple. Una constelación es un conjunto de estrellas que nos cuenta historias. Historias sobre héroes o hazañas valerosas. Como bien dijeron cada Santo que existe en la orden de Athena, tiene una constelación que lo protege. Pero de las 88, hay 12 constelaciones que forman lo que se conoce como el Zodiaco, y su importancia es colosal con respecto de las otras, porque se encargarán de dar una protección extra a cada Santo nacido bajo su signo, que lo amerite; y sus elegidos serán los más poderosos de toda la élite.

—Habla de los Santos Dorados.

—Así es. Yo soy el Santo de Géminis. Ésta es mi constelación guardiana. —Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente señalando un grupo de estrellas. —Y al nacer en este día, también es la suya.

—¿Géminis nos protege?

—Sin duda.

—Pero aún no sabemos si lograremos convertirnos en Santos…

—¿Lo dudan?

—Darius dice que no todos los aprendices se convierten en Santos…

—¿Y qué les dice su corazón? —Los niños sólo intercambiaron miradas. —Párense uno frente al otro. Cierren sus ojos. Bien, ahora extiendan sus manos.

Los gemelos obedecieron las órdenes del Dorado sin protestar. Sintieron un extraño calor en sus manos que los hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no se atrevieron a abrir los ojos sin la indicación para hacerlo.

—¿Qué perciben? Pongan atención con todos sus sentidos. Dejen que el corazón les hable. —Los pequeños sonrieron al mismo tiempo. —¿La escuchan? —Ambos asintieron. —Abran los ojos.

Los dos obedecieron. En sus manitas se encontraba, rodeado de un halo de energía, el casco de la Cloth de Géminis.

—Pero si es…

—Las Cloths tienen su propia energía. Y su propia alma. Lo que escucharon, fue a ella hablando a sus corazones… Entonces, ¿ustedes creen que lograran convertirse en Santos de Athena?

—Ella dijo, que todo estaría bien… —Comenzó Saga.

—Sí, y seremos los mejores. —Interrumpió Kanon emocionado.

—Parece que son dignos herederos de los Dioscuros.

—¿Nos podría contar sobre los Dioscuros?

—Supongo que soy el más indicado, como el descendiente de Cástor… —Se aclaró la garganta y echó un vistazo a los niños antes de continuar. —Hace mucho tiempo, existieron unos hermanos gemelos llamados Cástor y Polideuco, el primero era amable, intrépido, y carismático, el segundo vigoroso, fuerte, temido, ambos respetados por la gente; aunque por encima de esto, Polideuco tenía un don mayor, había sido elegido por Zeus para ser inmortal. Los hermanos eran muy diferentes entre ellos, sin embargo ambos se tenían un inmenso amor que los hacía tan unidos que se decía eran una sola alma en dos cuerpos. Su amor podía romper cualquier barrera y derrotar cualquier enemigo. Pero entonces, algo terrible sucedió, en un enfrentamiento Cástor fue gravemente herido y murió. Polideuco estaba destrozado y fue a rogarle a Zeus por la vida de su hermano, incluso si eso significara dar su propia vida e inmortalidad para traerlo de vuelta del Hades. Zeus no quería que su elegido muriera, así que decidió que los gemelos se turnarían la inmortalidad, desde entonces se les llama Dioscuros; y para que siempre estuvieran juntos, Zeus los elevo al cielo y formó la constelación de Géminis.

—¿Y usted es descendiente de Cástor?

—Bueno, todos los elegidos para portar a Géminis somos descendentes de los Dioscuros.

—¿Pero eso no lo haría descendiente de Polideuco?

Jared les sonrió.

—Al final no importa, recuerden que era la misma alma.

—Niños odio interrumpir, pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Su madre ya debe estarnos esperando.

—¿Tan pronto? —Protestó Kanon.

—Darius, antes de que te vayas necesito hablar contigo un momento.

—Por supuesto. Niños no se muevan de ahí. No tardaré.

Las estrellas y la oscuridad comenzaron a desvanecerse en su alrededor, para ser remplazadas rápidamente por la luz y el calor del Coliseo. Los gemelos miraban a su alrededor como si despertasen de un sueño. Una parte de ellos no estaba segura si en realidad sólo se había tratado de eso.

—Hey, ¿qué hacen un par de bebés en este lugar? No saben que está prohibido para los habitantes de Rodorio poner un pie aquí sin permiso del Pontífice.

La voz provenía de un chico que lidereaba un grupo de aprendices, era infantil pero arrogante al mismo tiempo.

—¿Bebés?

—¿Rodorio?

—Para su fortuna, los dejaré ir, pero váyanse antes de que otro Santo con peor carácter los encuentre.

—No somos ningunos bebés. —Espetó Saga.

—Somos aprendices y nuestro maestro nos ha pedido que le esperemos en este lugar. —Completó Kanon.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír ante las palabras y seriedad de los pequeños.

—Así que aprendices, pero si no son más que bebés.

Saga frunció más el ceño como toda respuesta.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto, enanos, ¿por qué no los había visto aquí antes?

—No entrenamos aquí.

—Estamos de visita.

—Con que entrenan en un lugar especial, eh. ¿Y quién es su maestro, entonces?

—Darius de Cefeo. —Dijeron al unísono.

—¿Da-Darius de Cefeo?

—Eso no es posible, el Santo de Cefeo nunca ha aceptado aprendices. —Murmuró otro de los chicos que conformaban aquel particular grupo.

—Eso es porque es el Santo de Plata más poderoso.

—Se dice que su poder es comparable con el de los Santos de Oro.

—Creo que no mienten, Cyril. Me pareció verlos hace un rato acompañados también del Santo de Géminis.

—Ya, ya. —Acalló los murmullos que se hacían cada vez mayores. —Bien, supongamos un segundo que creo que dos bebés como ustedes están bajo la tutela del Señor Darius. Si eso es cierto, deben tener un cosmo que valga la pena. Así que probarlo no debería ser problema.

—¿Probarlo?

—¿Cómo?

—Jaja, me encantan estos niños. —Dijo acercándose al gemelo mayor y revolviendo sus cabellos. Éste sólo pudo dar manotazos para alejarlo. —Pues con un combate, por supuesto. Yanni encárgate.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Yo?

—Vamos, no te asustan los niñatos, ¿o sí?

—No es eso… es que… no quiero hacerles daño…

—Son aprendices, ¿no? —Los miró con picardía. Ninguno de los dos se movía —Ellos podrán arreglárselas con una peleíta amistosa, además dejaremos que peleen dos contra uno.

Yanni suspiró pesadamente y se puso en guardia. Los gemelos nerviosos lo imitaron, no estaban seguros de qué debían hacer o en qué se habían metido, pero era seguro que ya no podían dar marcha atrás.

Al ver que los pequeños no comenzarían el ataque, el mayor se decidió a ser el primero en lanzar un golpe. Kanon lo bloqueó cómo pudo con sus brazos, fue un mero instinto, pero lo suficientemente efectivo para darle la oportunidad a su hermano de intentar asestar un puñetazo. Lamentablemente sólo quedó en el intento, Yanni lo esquivó con facilidad y le propinó uno justo en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire, para luego mandarlo a volar un par de metros de una patada. En un instante, el experimentado aprendiz se colocó a un lado del gemelo menor, tomándolo desprevenido cuando una nueva embestida lo envió al suelo junto con su igual.

Saga se levantó respirando con dificultad, mientras Kanon lo imitaba sintiendo algo de nauseas por el metálico sabor que la sangre provocaba en su boca. Intercambiaron miradas antes de que el gemelo mayor se adelantará, era descabellado pero podría funcionar, sólo necesitaba darle tiempo a Kanon para concentrar su cosmo.

Esta vez fue Saga el que comenzó el asalto, Yanni no parecía tener problemas, estaba a punto de arremeter contra el chiquillo pero notó el creciente cosmo del otro gemelo y eso no podía ser buena señal.

—No lo hagan. Saga, Kanon, deténganse en este instante.

Darius había aparecido en medio del campo de batalla. Se acercó a Saga y lo tomó del brazo.

Jared estaba justamente detrás de Kanon, lo había tomado del hombro y el susto había sido tal que su concentración se había marchado con su cosmo.

—Será mejor que se vayan a continuar con sus entrenamientos, apuesto que a sus maestros no les agradará que anden haraganeando. —El Santo Dorado se dirigió al grupo de aprendices que los miraban con cierto recelo. —También tú Yanni, gracias por la lección a los nuevos aprendices. Ahora largo, todos.

—Debemos irnos. —Dijo Das serio mirando detenidamente a Kanon, tenía el labio roto y la mejilla un tanto hinchada. —Por Athena, su madre va a matarme.

Los gemelos bajaron la mirada avergonzados, y Jared soltó un bufido al no poder aguantar más la risa.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: "—Se acabó Darius. No más paseos, ni entrenamientos, ni lo que sea que hagas con ellos. Saga y Kanon irán a la escuela y serán unos niños normales."

Saludos, nos vemos en la próxima. ^^


End file.
